Dino Undercover
by anny385
Summary: Tony gets to go undercover, but only as Dino his shifter feline form. Sequel to A Tony Tale.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sequel to A Tony Tale.

Dino Undercover

When they walked inside the apartment building a beautiful Chocolate Siamese cat watched them as they came inside. The cat had his tail around his feet looking as regal as he could be. When they took off their coats and walked more into the living room he got up and moved towards them. He began rubbing on their legs purring away.

"Hey, Dino." Said Abby as she bent down and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms and then sat down. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes still purring away as Abby petted him.

"DiNozzo change, we have pizza." Gibbs said as he held it up and walked to the table to sit it down.

Tony jumped off the couch and changed as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and put a piece on his plate. After the pizza was done and the ice cream was eaten they went back into the living room.

"Would you ever go undercover as Dino?" asked Abby.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. Who would know that the cat is watching them is actually a federal agent."

"I could put a video camera in the collar that way anybody watching you can see what's happening. They will be able to see and hear everything."

"I don't wear a collar when I'm Dino, but I would undercover."

"Good I'll buy a collar and show you it."

"Remember no spikes on it."

Gibbs and Ducky watched the two talk.

"Would you really let Dino go undercover?"

"If it helps, yes. We would be in a van watching everything. I won't let anything happen to him as Dino, or when he's Tony."

Ducky nodded at him and watched as Abby and Tony talk this time about a movie. It was finally time for them to go.

It was two weeks later when a petty officer walked into the bullpen. He had been hiding and had to tell NCIS about it. He turned to the only person who was there was Gibbs.

"I need to tell you about a bombing. I was hiding and heard my teammates talking about bombing a building. I don't know where it's at, but I do know where they are working on it."

"Go on."

"Their place is a warehouse on 6523 Harrison Street. I know because they told another person who is in on it the location."

"We'll take care of it." Gibbs said as he wrote down the address.

Gibbs grabbed the phone and told the three to get back up to the bullpen. When he told them what they were doing. They would be in a van parked nearby watching the place.

"Tony, go tell Abby." Gibbs said as he looked at him and nodded.

"On it boss."

He heard the music as soon as he walked off the elevator. He stood there for a minute as he watched Abby dance and then went to the player and turned it off.

"Hey, I was listening to that."

"I need to talk to you." Tony said as he nodded towards the only place that the cameras couldn't see, or hear.

"I'm going undercover as Dino."

Abby smiled. "I already have the collar here all I need is to put the video surveillance camera into it."

He already seen the collar and it was a nice one. It was blue to match his eyes as Dino and wasn't too tight, or hard to wear. Abby had put it on him when he was Dino and took it off before he changed back into Tony. He smiled back at her and walked out. He nodded towards Gibbs and smiled and saw that McGee wasn't there.

"McGee went to make sure we have the right surveillance equipment."

McGee got back and sat down on the chair. Abby had signed out the camera and began fitting the camera into the collar and called down Tony and Gibbs. Once again they went to the only blind spot and Abby showed them the collar. They both nodded their approval and then left.

Since the six guys wouldn't be there until later they decided to go home and eat dinner before they went to do surveillance. Tony gobbled up the cowboy steak that Gibbs had just grilled.

"You okay with going undercover as Dino?"

"Not a problem."

Abby came over with the collar after they had eaten and washed the dishes. Tony changed into Dino and Abby fitted the collar onto him. They made sure that it was working and that they could see it. It worked perfectly and Abby was happy. She left and drove home. Tony looked up at Gibbs and meowed.

"Let's go, Dino." He said as he opened the door and walked out. Dino took his time in following Gibbs to the car. The door was opened and he jumped inside sitting on the passenger side watching the world go by as Dino. Gibbs grabbed Dino and took him to the van. Ziva and McGee were already there.

"I didn't know that you have a cat, Gibbs?"

"I don't he's going to go undercover for us. He's fitted with a camera and we can see everything he sees."

They nodded and made their way towards the van. They didn't get in, but looked around.

"What are you waiting for, let's go."

"What about Tony?"

"Tony's sick and couldn't make it tonight."

The van parked not too far away from the warehouse and opened the door as soon as they stopped. Dino jumped down and made his way towards the warehouse. There was a window that was open, so he jumped up and slipped inside. He landed on a box and saw four six people around a table. They looked up at the intrusion, but didn't do anything as the cat made his way towards them and got up onto the table. It was a list of what they would need to make the bomb. Dino made sure that the camera was on the paper, so that the three in the van could see what he was seeing. The men didn't pay any attention to him.

Getting nothing they decided to go back the next day. Dino once again jumped through the window and walked towards the six men. He had also made sure that the video got the men's faces. There was a blue print on the table and Dino got a good look at it. They also had built the bomb and it was waiting to be put into place the next day.

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee heard when they were going to go and everything. They would be there to prevent the bomb could be detonated. They knew exactly where they were going to place the bomb too. The next day Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva made their way towards the place where they were going to place the bomb and waited. When all six of them came inside they pounced and grabbed all of them.

They walked back into the building and started their reports. "Gibbs, how are we going to say how we got the information? We just can't say that a cat wore a camera and we were in the van.' Ziva asked.

"Say that an informant helped us. We don't have to name the informant."

Ziva nodded her head and went back to typing. Since Tony was supposed to be home sick and wasn't supposed to know what happened while he was gone only put in his report how they got the men and kept the bomb from being turned on. He smiled as he was typing. Those two would never know that he had been there all along and he had been the one undercover.

The End


End file.
